If You're Happy and You Know It
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: In the exciting, and of course adorable, sequel to Hush Little Baby, Tom Riddle has his first year of a new life with his new adopted father, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

If You're Happy and You Know It

Written by Chibikan

Introduction and Disclaimer: In the exciting, and of course adorable, sequel to Hush Little Baby, Tom Riddle has his first year of a new life with his new adopted father, Harry Potter. Hilarity is bound to ensue as Tom slowly crawls out of his shell imposed by his life at the orphanage. Reasons for the boy's advanced intelligence are revealed and new challenges bring new heartaches. Can Harry and Baby Tom conquer the world's hurdles with the bond that only a father and his son can share? Or is it destined to lead only to tragedy?

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SAVE FOR ANY YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE

"Down by the station early in the morning," Harry sang.

"Dee da wittle pupper belwies aw in a wow." Baby Tom answered, a gleeful grin on his face.

They were on their way to Hogwarts. Only ten minutes had past since they had entered the special compartment reserved for Harry, Tom and any two they chose to admit, and already a train-inspired sing-a-long had broke out. Tom bounced on Harry's lap while Harry sang, way out of tune. Hedwig hooted along (possibly to drown out her tone-deaf owner). And Ron and Hermione, well they humored them.

"Harry," Hermione whispered when Tom finally settled down for his nap. "You've done a really good job through the last two months. He absolutely adores you.

Harry covered Tom with his cloak as he slept on the side of the bench nearest the window. "He's a good kid." he stated simply. "He doesn't exactly make it difficult."

Hermione put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm, he seems very advanced for his age," she analyzed. "Perhaps, that could be leftovers from his adulthood. Do you think?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, Dumbledore said Tom was always very intelligent for his age. My guess is, he was forced to, in order to survive in that hovel they dare to call a children's home." He looked at the sleeping child. "That would also explain why he's so well-behaved for a two year old. Most two-year olds I've heard of, are usually into everything." He looked at his friends. "Thanks guys, for helping me with him, by the way."

Just then there was a tap on the door and it slid open. Lupin came rushing in. "Harry?" He'd returned from his honeymoon the night before, having been gone since the beginning of the summer. He hadn't even known the battle was taking place.

Harry instantly grew nervous. Remus didn't know about Tom. How could he, he'd been in Bora Bora with Tonks all summer. Doing what, he didn't want to know. What would Remus say when he found out?

Lupin enveloped his arms around Harry. "Harry, I am so sorry I wasn't here for the final battle." He was so angry with himself. Here, his best friend's son was in mortal danger, and he was on vacation. "I should never have left you here to fight alone."

Harry simply shrugged and pulled away. "Hey, you and Tonk were safe, that's all that matters. I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, so there was no reason for you to be there." This was going to be awkward. "And everything was alright so…" His attempts to reassure his former professor were diverted as Tom began to whimper and murmur in his sleep. Harry took a moment to stroke the boy's hair comfortingly, effectively drawing Lupin's own attention to the child. Neither noticed as Ron and Hermione sneaked out of the compartment.

"Harry, why do you have a child with you? Who is he"

Sweat formed on Harry's brow as he tried to think of a way to explain this. "Well, umm, uhhh, this is my son…"

"Son?" Lupin fought to keep his voice down. "Oh, Harry, don't tell me that you and Miss. Weasley….when you were together…oh Harry."

Harry raised his hands to calm the man. "No, it's not like you think. I adopted him, after the battle."

Lupin gave Harry a confused look. "Why?" Something wasn't right here. Harry had never expressed a desire to adopt.

Harry looked at Tom. "Remus, when Voldemort and I fought that battle, our wands linked again. We both had attempted the killing curse. It was close but I managed to beat it back." He paused.

Lupin shook his head, trying to understand where this was heading. "And what does that have to do with the kid?"

Harry bit his lip. "When my half of the curse hit Voldemort, instead of killing him, he….was turned into a two-year old." He saw Lupin's mind begin to piece together what he was saying and added quickly. "He got a second chance, Remus. And he was all alone. The ministry wanted to kill him but….he's just a baby." He looked away. "Please understand."

AN: Harry's just dropped a bombshell on Remus Lupin. How will Remus handle this news? Will he be able to accept Harry's adoption of the murderer of his best friends?


	2. Chapter 2

If You're Happy and You Know It

Chapter Two

An awkward silence filled the compartment for sometime. Harry hoped he would be able to accept this. He'd hate to lose such a dear friend over this, but he would never give Tom up now. Not for anything. When Tom started whimpering again, Harry reached over and ever so gently lifted him into his arms. Feeling the arms of his daddy around him, Tom fell again into peaceful slumber.

When ten minutes had passed without a word being spoken, Harry broke his gaze from his sleeping boy and looked at the shell shocked Remus Lupin. "He's only a baby, Remus."

Lupin sighed. "Harry, I can see that, but….it's Voldemort…how could you Harry. You should have let someone else take him."

Harry shook his head. "There was no one else. Who else could understand him like I could? And who else would be WILLING to take him. You're right, he is Voldemort, or he was, but that's all people were able to see in the beginning. They didn't see a lonely, frightened, orphan baby, they saw Voldemort. I couldn't just leave him to die."

Lupin was trying to make sense of it. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, was responsible for the death of his godfather and Dumbledore. This was the wizard who had delighted in torturing and murdering countless muggles and muggleborns. The very wizard who had been trying to kill Harry since he was a year old. "Maybe….you should have…"

Harry tried to scoot away from Remus without waking Tom. "How can you say that?" He was horrified. "He's just a baby."

Lupin spoke as though to a wayward child. "Harry, I know you like to try to see the good in everybody, but the fact remains that Voldemort will always be Voldemort. Whether he's two or a hundred and two. A leopard can't change it's spots."

Harry had known this might happen. Remus had lost so much to the man this child used to be. "Don't call him that. His name is Tom. Tom Riddle-Potter, my son." He turned his focus to Tom angelic face.

"He is not a Potter! James would be outraged to hear you call him that!" Lupin lost his temper. His uncontrolled shout however made Tom wake up.

Tom cried at having been woken up so abruptly. Harry pulled him closer, rocking him and comforting him. "Good job, waking up a sleeping baby. Feel better now? Now, Tom is my son, he IS a Potter. Can you accept that or can't you?"

Lupin grit his teeth. "What if I said I can't?" Maybe he could get Harry to give up this fool notion. After all, aside from Sirius, Harry had looked up to him best. He would take his opinion into account and give up the child Voldemort.

"I'd have to say how sorry I was to hear that." He looked at Tom sadly as the boy continue to cry, fighting screams and wakefulness.

Lupin, thinking that look meant he had won, sighed. "Harry, I know this is hard, but I'm sure we can find someone to take him, maybe a nice muggle family…" He suggested, compromising.

Harry glowered at Lupin. "I didn't mean it that way. I'd be sorry to hear that because I would hate to lose you over this. But Tom is my son, my family now. Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." Harry quoted a muggle movie he'd seen during the summer. "Tom is my son, and if you CAN'T accept that, then he has to come first. I'm not about to make deals with you over this. Now, why don't you tell me what you're doing on the Express anyway." Harry demanded. He was quite upset. He really DIDN'T want to lose Remus over this, Remus was the last connection he had to his father.

Lupin looked down. "I've been asked back as your defense professor. I came at Professor McGonagall's request."

Harry had figured. "Then we better keep this strictly a teacher/student relationship until you can accept my decision. If that ever happens, that is."

Lupin stood up and left. The door slid shut with a slam. Harry rocked Tom again, focusing all his attention on him.

"It's okay, he's gone. Daddy's here." Harry soothed as Ron and Hermione came back in.

They had been hiding in the compartment over and had heard everything. They could see that Harry was clearly upset.

"Harry, he's just upset, that's all." Hermione told him.

Ron agreed. "Yeah, he'll come around. We're sure of it."

Harry nodded and turned his crying son. "Baby of mine don't you cry." Harry recalled a song he'd heard recently. "Baby of mine dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine." Tom looked at Harry, tears still coming. That man's yelling and waking him up had scared him. But his daddy's voice was soft and gentle. While he still wanted to cry, he wanted to hear his daddy's song more. "Little one, when you play. Don't you mind what that say." Tom's head rested on Harry's shoulder, looking into his daddy's kind green eyes. "Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine." Though Tom struggled to stay awake and hear more, his nap wasn't exactly done yet and his eyes fell closed to the soft notes.

Just outside the compartment, Lupin stood, listening to Harry's song as well. Harry was serious about raising the boy. Nothing would stop him. He looked up as if in prayer. "James, Lily, what should I do?"

AN: Chapter two is up and already lots of emotions going through the characters. Again, let me know what kind of father/son things you'd like to see in this, keeping in mind that Tom will only reach age three by the end of this story. Please excuse the song lyrics, Harry is actually singing them. I need this song in here for a particular plot point to work later in the story. It may seem small, but the song is a very crucial part. Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

If You're Happy and You Know It

Chapter Three

Harry's heart was heavy as he magically warmed up the spaghetti-o's he had packed for Tom's lunch. After seeing that Tom was eating heartily, he turned to his own lunch. But he couldn't eat a bite.

"Harry, you have to ear." Hermione begged him.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, forget Lupin. He's just being a jerk. It's his own loss."

Harry looked up. "But…" He didn't get to finish as the door slid open.

"I thought I heard your voice, Potter." Draco Malfoy sauntered into the compartment.

Harry, for Tom's sake, really want any trouble. "Malfoy, this is a private compartment, please leave."

Malfoy and Snape had both been at the final battle, fighting FOR the light. It had been revealed that Dumbledore had PLANNED to die as he had and Severus had been pardoned. So both would be back at Hogwarts this year, with Snape being in charge of his former subject, Potions.

But, Malfoy was still Malfoy. "What if I don't want to?" He was still a creep.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron demanded, standing to his feet.

The blonde shrugged. "Oh, I think simply annoying you three should be enough for…." A spatter of Spaghetti-O's on his cheek cut him off. He reached a set of fingers up to the offending mess, to examine what he'd been hit with. He eyed the only one who could be responsible as childish squeals joined a trio of chuckles. "Why you little brat…" He pulled out his wand and neared the toddler.

But Harry was faster and had his own wand in Malfoy's face. "Step away from my son, Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered and grabbed the empty can of spaghetti-o's. "What is this? Spaghetti-O's? This must be a muggle item. Is your mud blood friend sneaking in this trash now?"

Harry had covered Tom's ears just in time to keep him from hearing the bad word. "Watch your language Malfoy. I have no desire for my son to develop a mouth like yours."

Malfoy laughed. "He isn't your son, Potter! You can keep deluding yourself as much as you want, but he IS the Dark Lord. And one day, you're going to regret taking him. I can promise you that." Malfoy turned and stomped from the compartment.

Harry uncovered Tom's ears. "He's wrong," he told his friends. "He's wrong."

Later that night, when the feast had ended…

Professor McGonagall stood from her seat. "Now students, before we go off to bed, there is one other announcement to be made. Mr. Potter, will you and your little partner please come up to the front please."

Harry picked Tom up from his highchair, after cleaning off the chocolate and whipped cream, and made his way to the front. He'd expected this. They were going to inform the students of his new status so that there would be no doubt that Tom was protected.

"New circumstances this year have made it necessary to inform you all of new rules. Mr. Potter will you tell them those rules?" McGonagall asked.

Harry faced the student body. "This is my son, Tom Riddle-Potter. Yes, he WAS formerly Lord Voldemort, but that has changed now. He is Tom, my son. If there is any inappropriate action taken against him, I have been given permission to hand out necessary punishments. Tom, can you say hi to all these nice people?"

Tom looked shyly up from his daddy's shoulder and waved slightly. "Hi…" he said in a small voice. There were SO many people.

"He is NOT Voldemort anymore." Harry emphasized. "So, anything Voldemort did, Tom was not responsible for. Keep in mind, he is ONLY two years old."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "That's right, Mr. Potter. And just in case you are in any doubt, any attempt to harm Tom, in ANY way, will result in severe punishment."

AN: They are now at Hogwarts. Things are bound to get sticky now.

Next Chapter: Tom wanders away from Harry and ends up getting beat up by a couple of students who apparently didn't care for McGonagall's rule or Harry's threat.


	4. Chapter 4

If You're Happy And You Know It

Chapter 4

Harry tucked little Tom into the small bed that he'd had delivered the night before. The coverings were as blue, as blue as the sky on a sunny afternoon, and decked out with clouds and snitches that glowed in the dark just long enough for a child to get to sleep at night. "So, sport, what do you think so far?"

Tom grinned. "I wuv you, Daddy." That was answer enough for Harry. It said that as long he was there with him, any place was lovely.

Harry kissed little Tom's forehead. "Remember, if you need me, I'm in that bed right there." He pointed to his own bed. At the burrow, he and Tom had shared a bed. But, Tom was ready for his own bed, Mrs. Weasley had told him. And she knew more about children then he did. "Alright?" He then gestured to the other door. "And that is the bathroom, over there." Harry had discovered a week into raising Tom that the tyke was already potty-trained. He knew that a lot of children were potty-trained by this time, but he had then learned that he'd potty-trained himself at eighteen months, because the caretakers wouldn't change his diaper enough to prevent a bad case of diaper rash. Tom's memory, he'd also learned, was sharp as a tack when it came to life at the orphanage. It was a shock that the orphanage hadn't been brought down around their ears by a strong dose of accidental magic, after all, Tom was strong enough, even at his young age. "You get a good night's sleep. You get to go to classes with me, tomorrow." That was the arrangement made as good childcare was difficult to find when it came to who Tom was and who people remembered his best as.

Tom said nothing, just smiled holding his daddy's index finger. Sleep almost instantly enveloped him in it's sweet embrace. When he was sure that Tom was asleep, Harry gently reclaimed his finger and slipped under his own set of covers. He too was asleep in no time at all.

Harry's first class of the day was none other than, Double Potions with Slytherins. He expected only trouble from the Slytherins as he carried Tom in with him. But ironically, half the Slytherins there stared with reverence at their former leader. Tom waved shyly as he had the night before. It was a few other students that worried him, one's he had passed in the hall. They had glowered at Baby Tom fiercely. Luckily, Tom had not noticed. He settled Tom into his own small desk, a child's play/learning desk that Harry had purchased and shrunk to keep the child entertained during classes. He also provided the boy with paper and crayons.

The door from Snape's office opened, and the man billowed in. The man took his position in front of his desk. His eyes were as hard and cold as stone. Harry was used to this, the man hated him, always had and always would, he supposed.

"At last you have reached your last year in this class, and if you are not the idiots you appear to be," A little giggle interrupted him. He turned his coal eyes at the little Tom, who had gotten up from his little desk, without Harry noticing and was now staring up intently at him, with those deep blue eyes. "May I help you?"

Tom giggled again. "I know you." he said plainly. He didn't know how he knew the man, just that he knew him. "I 'member you."

Snape's eyes grew wide. Harry raced to the front of the room to retrieve the boy. "Come on Tom, back to our coloring." He led the child back to his play desk. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"Mr. Potter, you would do well to keep your," He sneered, "son on a tighter leash. Detention tonight, see me after class."

AN: I know this is a very short chapter, but I didn't want to reveal too much about Snape until the next chapter. Trust me.


	5. Chapter 5

If You're Happy and You Know It

Chapter Five

Harry, with Tom in tow, followed Snape into his office. He was undoubtedly nervous, Snape could be dangerous. But Tom had a perfectly exhilarated look upon his face.

"Sport, how do you possibly remember Professor Snape? Isn't this the first time you've met?"

Tom put a little finger to his chin, struggling to remember. "I no know, Daddy, but he alway nice to me." It was that simple to the two-year old mind. "He wike me, I tink."

Snape interrupted their conversation. "Have a seat, Potter." he waved his wand and a plate of sugary-looking cakes appeared on the desk. He motioned for the child to help himself, while he and Harry took a seat in the comfy sage suede chairs. "I hope you know the danger you've not doubt put yourself in."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you think I made a mistake in taking Tom too, don't you? Although I thought you, of all people, would understand." He turned an eye to the frosting-covered toddler and mentally groaned. "Thank you for giving him sugar by the way. D'you realize how long it takes to calm a toddler that's on a sugar high? Do you? And I have Charms next."

Snape silenced Potter with Patented Glare #74. "You misunderstand me Potter. And as for those snacks, they are nothing more than," he lowered his voice. "disguised vegetables. It is an old charm used to trick children his age into eating them. There's not a speck of sugar in the lot." He looked at the small tot. "I just want to make sure that you know the risks involved. You will most certainly lose favor with this decision. Especially, since his adult memories linger, however vaguely, in the recesses of his mind." Snape eyed Harry without a trace of malice. "Not to mention, that Death Eaters are planning to take the child back, to raise him themselves. And you and I both know that could only lead to disaster. They'll no doubt kill you to get to him."

Harry was suspicious. "And you're saying that you have no grudges against him, not even one. You were a spy for Dumbledore." He felt a tug on his robe and saw his son.

"Daddy, what spy?" Tom asked. He'd been sitting quietly by the chairs, now that he was full from his snack.

Harry reached for Tom, but Snape beat him to it. Snape put Tom onto his own lap. "A spy is someone who finds out useful information and passes it to someone else. Most of the time, this is done with the other person knowing."

Tom made an "oh!" face. "Ookay!" he hopped down from the professor's lap and went to his daddy's school bag and pulled out a toy train engine. "Choo! Choo!"

Harry chuckled. The attention span of a toddler was amazing, one question, one answer, on to a new topic. "He's easily amused." He looked back at Snape, surprised to see a fond expression on his face. "Now, what do you mean, "most of the time"? Seems to me, the point of being a spy is to always do it without the other one knowing." Something odd was going on. "Just what do you mean by that?"

Snape sighed. Things sure had changed. And he knew that it would come out sooner or later. "I turned spy, Potter, on the Dark Lord's OWN orders." He explained. "He wanted out, but, he felt it was too late to turn back. And you know how the wizarding world would have reacted if he had tried to say that he was going to stop. But…."

(FLASHBACK: JUST DAYS BEFORE OF GODRIC'S HOLLOW INCIDENT)

In Riddle Manor…

"You have a chance, Severus Snape." Voldemort told the Potions Master. "You can leave this life."

Snape was bowed before the Dark Lord, not expected this. "Master, forgive me, I do not understand."

Voldemort sighed. "Stand, Severus." Severus obeyed. "I am tired, tired of all the killing. Look at my hands." Snape examined the pale white flesh, noting that the only thing wrong was that they appeared to be shaking. "They are covered with the blood of innocents. No matter how hard I scrub, these stains can never be cleansed." He clenched his hands to stop the shaking. "I have an important request to make of you, Severus."

Snape dared to look Voldemort in the eyes. In them in saw, not hatred, no trace of malice, only sincerity, and remorse, and trust. "You know I will whatever you ask, Master."

Voldemort nodded and smiled a very rare smile, lacking the wicked intent of his normal ones. "Yes, you always have. That's why I choose you for this task." He turned to look out the window, at the bright rising sun. "You are still young, Severus. It is too late for me to be saved. I cannot possibly even hope to ask forgiveness. But you, you still have a chance. A chance at a better life. You, who can still walk in the light without shame."

Snape was still so confused. "Master, I still do not understand. What is it that you would have me do? You have to command me, my lord."

Voldemort did not even turn his head. "Go to Dumbledore, offer to be his spy. I release you from my service. And perhaps through you, I can at least try to atone for all that I've done."

Silence filled the room as the order sank in. "Master!" he shouted. "I could never betray you!" How could he possibly obey this order. Any other order, yes, but he was too loyal to even consider this. This had to be a test of his loyalty, it had to be.

Voldemort allowed himself another rare smile, this one sad. "Do not call me Master, you are no longer my servant. Many of my followers boast that they alone have my trust, my confidence, my friendship. Albus Dumbledore would have you think that I have no true friends at all. But he, and they, are all wrong. You, Severus, are the truest friend that could possibly exist in this or any other world, and I have been lucky to call you mine. You have done so much for me, so many times I didn't even have to ask you. And now, this prophecy. You brought it to me months ago, not out of desire for reward, but because you wished to warn me. For all of it, I am most grateful. You are the one most deserving of this chance." Voldemort again looked at his hands. "I no longer wish to cause hatred, death, discord. But if I even tried to leave it, the others would see it as weakness and do away with me. They would take my position for themselves. So, stay I must and be just as wicked as ever. But, you, as Dumbledore's spy, can come and go as you will. I will pass you my plans in advance, and you will deliver them to Dumbledore, who will then do his best to stop me. Less will die that way."

(Flashback end)

"You mean he wanted to change? Then why didn't he?" Harry asked. "Why did he come back if he didn't want to?"

Severus replied. "He did want to, oh not to really kill you. But to make you WANT to kill him. He felt terrible guilt for his actions, and everyday he felt the pain of it. And then the betrayal of the others…even though he'd already known their hearts, knowing that they hadn't even tried to find him was a horrible blow."

Harry nodded, understanding how much it hurts to be betrayed by a friend, even though you expect it. "You always pray, hope that you're wrong." he said. "I wonder, if maybe, that want to change, didn't have something, at least a little, to do with what happened." He indicated the toddler now curled up on his lap asleep.

Severus pondered. "That is a distinct possibility. But however it happened, it happened. And what you did for him, taking him as your own, giving him the love that he needs, the chance to try again, especially knowing the consequences, takes an enormous amount of courage and strength of heart. And for that, you have earned my everlasting respect and gratitude." He stood. "Now, you have already missed Charms, but you can still be on time for Defense." Snape signed a pass and handed it to him. "Detention at seven, don't be late."

AN: And that is another piece to the age change puzzle. Clearly a two way street. Tell me what you think, be as brutal as you want (without getting ridiculous, be HELPFUL not HURTFUL). And again, willing to hear suggestions, maybe there's something you remember or your parents remember from your childhood that you'd like to see mentioned. Also, I am in the market for an official beta for this series. If you would like the position please PM me. Include in the PM why you would be best for the job and a sample of your beta-ing experience. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

If You're Happy and You Know It

Chapter Six

Harry carried Baby Tom with him, feeling a new pity for the child. He'd truly felt trapped in that lifestyle. He HAD felt remorse, and yet he knew that no one would even give him a moment to ask for forgiveness. He touched the smooth cheek with love. "I forgive you," he said, for the first time. He walked into Defense just as Professor Lupin began attendance.

"Harry, you're late." Lupin told him gently.

The boy-who-lived shrugged. "Sorry. Professor Snape wanted to speak with me." he explained, handing Lupin the pass, still holding his sleeping son. He conjured a small cot for the boy next to the desk he'd be sharing with Ron.

Lupin eyed the former Dark Lord with only vaguely disguised disgust. "Perhaps, Harry, you should refrain from bringing the….child to classes. He needs a sitter."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, Professor McGonagall agrees that he is too young yet for a sitter. He is fine where he is."

Lupin frowned. "He will only be a distraction, Harry. I do not want you bringing him to class."

"What would you have me do, Professor?" Harry asked, ready for his answer.

"I think, if he is going to nap, than he would be perfectly fine if you left him in your dorm, while you are here?"

Gasps from several young ladies told him that not a good idea at all.

Lavender's hand shot up. "Professor, you never a baby alone, especially in a bed that's clear on the other side of home. What if something happened and Harry couldn't get to him in time?"

Harry's hurt was obvious. "That's what he's hoping for. Sorry, Professor, he stays. Take it up with McGonagall if you don't like it."

Remus shook his head in defeat. "Open your books to page three hundred and fifteen." He looked at Harry. "The HISTORY of Dark Magic."

Remus had reached the history of the unforgivable curses when Tom began to thrash in his cot, demanding Harry's immediate attentions.

"Uh, uh, I no want to." Tom murmured and moaned. "No make me, pease!"

Another nightmare, Harry diagnosed right away. He picked up the baby as the tears began to flow. "Tom," he whispered softly. "Wake up baby."

Remus was trying not to get upset, as the students turned to watch Harry be a father. All the ladies grew envious and desiring. Whoever stole this man's heart would certainly be lucky. Handsome, caring, famous, and great with kids to boot.

Tom's eyes opened slowly, and looked into Harry's caring ones. "Daddy," he cried. "I no wanna. I no wanna be mean, no let dem make me." The boy buried his head in Harry's shirt and sobbed. "No wanna!"

Harry clicked his tongue comfortingly and rocked him. "Don't worry son. You don't have to be mean if you don't want to be." He was focused on his son and didn't notice that Remus'd had enough and had stalked over to him.

"Harry, would you take…him, into my office and wait for me. I'd like to speak to you."

Harry stood and entered Lupin's office. Tom kept his face buried in his dad's shirt. This was the second time today he'd been called into a professor's office. Except, this time, he was sure this one wasn't about to summon a plate of veggie cakes. Instinctively, he pulled his little boy closer to him. Harry was aware that Lupin was none too fond of the boy.

Tom was just calming down when Lupin came into the office. Tom looked up at the professor with big blue eyes shimmering with tears. He was afraid of the this professor. Like he had with Snape, he just knew, but what he knew was that this man did not like him, not at all.

"Harry, we have to talk." Lupin began.

Harry nodded. "Yes we do. I won't have you treating Tom as though he were lower than the gum on your shoe." He needed to lay down the facts.

Lupin's eyes widened. Harry had NEVER spoken to him in this way before. "Harry, that boy distracted everyone from my lesson, that's why…"

"He had a NIGHTMARE! He couldn't help it!" Harry countered. "You're the only one, well the only one that counts, who disapproves of this arrangement."

Lupin shook his head exasperatedly. "That's not what this is about. Although you are right, I disapprove, heartily. You're only seventeen Harry. You should be able to live your life. You shouldn't have to parent the man who killed your parents, to….to…"

Harry was incensed. "He is NOT Voldemort. He is TOM! And I am having a perfect life right now. You see, I know Tom is going to have a better life himself, through me!"

Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him. "That is not your responsibility! Let an orphanage take care of it!"

Tom shrieked and buried himself in Daddy's chest. "NOOO! No! Daddy pease, I be good! I sorwy! I be good!" Tom insisted, sobbed, and pleaded.

Harry rocked Tom, glaring furiously at Lupin. "No, sport. I'll never send you back to that terrible place. You never have to go back there, never ever!" He turned on Lupin. "How dare you!" he hissed. "How dare you!"

Lupin sat back. "How dare I? I'm not the one insulting my parents' memory, their sacrifice! Look at yourself! You're rocking your parents' killer!" he shouted.

Harry felt Tom jerk in his arms, but thought it was just another sob. "No! I'm rocking my son!"

"He's not your son! He's the Dark Lord!" Lupin insisted.

Harry stood and moved to the door. "You don't understand anything!" He placed a hand on the doorknob, feeling only sorrow. "Remus, don't force me to choose between you. I promise, you'll lose." His eyes burned with tears. Remus didn't every TRY to stop Harry from leaving.

Harry carried Tom back to their dorm. Tom looked at Harry. "Daddy, I bad?" He had heard Remus call him a killer, although he didn't know what it meant. He only knew it had to be bad. Very bad.

Harry shook his head fervently. "No, no kiddo, you're good. You're a very good boy." Tears that he had fought streaked down from his eyes.

Tom touched his cheek. "Daddy sad?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Daddy sad."

Tom momentarily forgot his own hurt and hugged his daddy. "Wub you Daddy."

The childlike declaration did much to bolster Harry's spirits. And he hugged Baby Tom back. "I love you too, son."

AN: Yes, a bittersweet yet cute chapter. Harry and Remus are definitely going to be on the outs throughout a portion of this fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

If You're Happy and You Know It

Chapter Seven

Aside from Defense Class, Tom decided that he loved Hogwarts. He got to go to class with Daddy. The nice potions professor would let Tom play with his toys in his office, with the door open and provide sweet goodies for him to snack on. Then, he and Daddy would go to Charms, where the short, funny teacher would present him with a candy treat. And, because he thought the class so fun, instead of playing or coloring, he would sit on Daddy's lap and listen to the lecture and watch Daddy practice the charm taught. Uncle Ron would sometimes get him with a tickling hex every now and again and Hermione would read aloud the passage to him when they were supposed to be studying the book. He also proved his advanced intellect when he accidentally got a hold of Daddy's and wand and made Ron's quill float. This show inspired Flitwick, and now he got to take a private lesson with him every Tuesday. Professor Brooke Redwood, the new Transfiguration professor, would hold him on her shoulders while she explained the spell they would be practicing. The only issue was the defense class, or more specifically the teacher. Tom couldn't get over the angry looks that the teacher kept giving him. And then, each class would end with Daddy and the teacher getting mad at each other. And Tom just knew they were yelling and fighting over him. He didn't want his daddy getting in trouble over him. And he didn't like the fighting, not one bit. So his superior mind went to work one morning. He pretended to be asleep on his special cot in Defense Class. And when he knew Daddy was focused on the lesson, he slipped quietly out and into the hallway. He applauded his efforts, although silently, it was sheer genius. Now Daddy and the teacher wouldn't fight. And he could just go back when class was over. However, something slipped that two-year old's mind, however sharp it may be. He couldn't tell time yet.

Tom began toddling around the school corridors. It was perfectly safe, he was sure. All the students were in class, right?

He knew he was wrong when two large shadows covered him.

Harry looked from his notes, an odd feeling racing through him and settling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong.It took only a cursory glance to tell him what was up.

"TOM!" Harry cried, standing up in his seat. He looked under the desk, under all the desks.

Remus sighed, "Whatever is the matter, Harry?"

He looked up at the professor, alarmed, no downright panicked. "Tom's gone, right from his cot!"

He started for the door. It was open, but Remus always closed the door for class.

"Harry, wait!" Remus called, stopping him. "Class is still in. I'm sure he's fine."

Harry merely glared and ran out. His son was in trouble. He was positive.

Sure enough, just a few staircases down, he heard crying and the jeers of at least two boys.

"That's for my sister, you…" Harry didn't hear the rest as he ran down the staircase. And into the deserted corridor.

Tom lay at the feet of two big boys, Gryffindor third years. There was blood pouring from his nose and a split lip. His arm was at an odd angle.

"IMPEDIMENTA!!!" he shouted. The boys just barely dodged his hex. He stalked past them, an angry billow worthy of Professor Snape in his walk, and lifted his son gingerly into his arms. He gave his most angry look at the boys. "You boys have some nerve! Attacking a helpless baby!" Harry was livid. How dare they! "I hope you're both proud of yourselves!"

One of the boys, a blonde kid with a large nose, tried to get up from his place on the floor." He…he killed my sister…" the boy tried to explain. But he knew it was futile, remembering Harry's warning at the start of term feast. His friend didn't even try.

Harry pulled his crying and hurt son closer. "So, you decided to get revenge on a two-year old! The two of you are supposed to be Gryffindors!"

"Harry!" came Lupin's call as he joined them. "Calm down, what happened?"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!!! They attacked my son! Look at him!"

Lupin looked over the child. "Well, it looks like he'll heal just fine. And maybe next time, he won't wander off."

Harry practically growled at Lupin's response and turned back to the boys. "The two of you have detention with Professor Snape! He'll decide how many of them."

Remus frowned. "Professor Snape, Harry? I am your head of house, as well as theirs."

Harry rounded on him. "Then what do you intend to do? Maybe you have a better punishment in mind." Now ignoring Remus' presence, he hurried Tom to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey gasped as Harry carried in the small boy. "Merlin's beard, what happened?" She tried to take Tom from Harry, but the child only cried harder

"He was beaten up by a couple of Gryffindor third years!" Harry looked at Tom. "Sport, Madame Pomfrey is going to make it all better, but you have to let her hold you."

Finally Tom let Madame Pomfrey take him. She cooed a sweet song as she mended his injuries.

At that moment, Snape came in, escorting a foolish first year who had clearly been spattered with a swelling potion. He didn't take long to notice Tom. "What happened?" he asked, sounding as concerned as Harry felt.

"Two Gryffindor Third years who now have the pleasure of your company every night at 7. How many weeks you want to extend this, is up to you. But a minimum of a month if you don't mind. Of course, Lupin, I'm sure has a much better punishment in mind, in fact he was about to tell me on the way here."

He and Snape both fixed Remus with an expectant look. Remus sweat bullets as he answered. "Well, I'm sure you agree that the fright they got when Harry stopped them was enough punishment." Harry and Snape shook their heads. It wasn't enough. "Well, what do you into to do about the boy. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if he'd not wandered off."

Harry looked at Tom, who was now lying in a bed. "Tom, why did you wander off? Why did you leave the classroom?"

Tom looked scared and about to cry again. "He no like me Daddy, and you always fight ober me. I taut you wouldn't fight if I not dere. I taut you be happy."

CRACK!!! Pomfrey and Snape were both wide-eyed in disbelief as Harry slammed his fist into Lupin's jaw. He knew he'd just punched a professor but he didn't care. Lupin had been asking for this for a month now. He massaged his aching fist and looked at his son. "Well, from now on, there's going to be no more fighting, sport. I promise." he turned back to Lupin. "Professor Lupin, in light of what has happened today and your indifference to it, I'm afraid I can no longer take Defense."

Lupin tried not to show his hurt. "Harry, I thought you wanted to become an auror."

"I did." Harry agreed. "But I told you before, Tom comes first. If he feels so unwelcome that he thinks he has to sneak out then, I cannot stay in your class."

Snape stepped forward, a sneer on his face. "And you forget, Lupin, he is permitted to sit the NEWT independently. With private instruction, I believe he would pass with flying colors."

Harry looked at Professor Snape. "You offering to train me?"

Lupin laughed. "Oh, excellent choice, Harry. Another of your father's hated enemies. You're becoming a right proper Death Eater." Lupin hated to say it, but he had to make Harry snap out of it.

Harry looked as though he'd been slapped. "I can't believe you just said that. Fine, I see you are never going to accept his. You're going to force me to make this choice. I told you before not to make me choose between you and Tom. Goodbye Lupin." Harry looked away, blinking away tears at having to turn away his father's last remaining best friend.

Remus now appeared to be the one who'd been slapped in the face. "Harry, you can't mean that."

Snape smirked. "I believe he does. Return to your class, werewolf."

Lupin hung his head and left the hospital wing.

AN: Finally the next chapter is up. I officially finished writing up the rough draft of this as of Thursday. I will try to have the entire thing up by the end of the week.


End file.
